


Sunshine Rays and Rainy Days

by Pineapplepippy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, gender neutral reader, rainy day, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapplepippy/pseuds/Pineapplepippy
Summary: A guy you met in an elevator brightens your rainy day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sunshine Rays and Rainy Days

‘Why today?’ Y/N thought as they raced across the sidewalk, the sounds of their footsteps echoing among the wet pavement. Jacket hood up, wet socks, messy hair slightly wet, Y/N raced block after block to get to class. ‘I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!’ they thought. It was a perfectly fine morning, the air smelling fresh, a light drizzle coming from the sky, and a good night’s rest. That is until they looked at their alarm clock. The class had just started, and they had overslept. Racing to put together a decent outfit, trying to style their hair but eventually giving up, and washing their face in a record time, they rushed out of their apartment.  
When they had stepped one foot outside, the sky decided against just letting the tears fall to a full-on meltdown. The rain was no longer a light drizzle, it was pouring. After what seemed like an eternity of running, they finally got to the building their class was in. Riding the elevator up seemed like the quickest option, so they went in only to smash the button of the floor and the ‘Close Door’ button. Right before the doors closed, a hand reached in, triggering the sensors so the doors retracted. A man stepped into the elevator with them, but they were to stressed to look at him as he stepped in. Smashing the ‘Close Door’ button once more, they both rode in awkward silence to the third floor. Usually, they would make conversation with the person who stepped in beside them, but they were too stressed to do anything except make it to class. When the doors opened on the correct floor, they ran out, using muscle memory to race to class. The door was closed. Trying the handle, they noticed it was locked. Shaking the handle furiously, they thought if they kept trying, the door would open.  
“Um, excuse me?” They heard a voice behind them. It was the man from the elevator. “You might want to look at the paper on the door.”  
Glancing up, they saw that there was indeed a paper on the door. The paper read, “Students, As I stated last week, I am on an extended vacation for my Anniversary. The class will resume next week. Enjoy your break! - Prof. Ito.” They fell to the ground, tears welling up in their eyes. ‘That’s why you didn’t set your alarm! You got all stressed over nothing!’ Their brain was having a field day with this information. They felt a tap on their shoulder. The man from the elevator was still there, holding a hand for them to help them up. “Guess we didn’t have to race to class after all, huh?” He said. Taking the hand, they got up and dusted themselves off.  
“Guess not.” They solemnly replied.  
“Hey hey hey! This is great! I got to sleep in and I don’t have to go to class after all!” He laughed, then noticed they weren’t laughing. “Hey, cheer up! Let’s go and get a coffee or something, there’s a great shop just around the corner! You look like you need it, so it’ll be my treat!”  
They were surprised. This dude that was just in the elevator not less than three minutes ago was inviting them for coffee? It couldn’t be that bad, he seemed nice enough, right? Plus who were they for turning down free coffee?  
“That would be great, thank you.”  
“Alright! Let’s go then!” The man from the elevator seemed like he was emitting rays of sunshine despite the gloomy weather.


End file.
